


Snowflake [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: "Amnesia, then," and Len nods to himself."That's what we figured - except, the next day you didn't remember the first day. So we figured it was some sort of memory thing, like that guy in the movie where he'd actually killed his wife himself? And then the third day you started cursing me out in really dirty Latin and didn't know how light switches worked, which is when we finally started to get half a clue."





	Snowflake [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245987) by [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad). 



**Title:** Snowflake

this was recorded for **tricia_travels** for ITPE 2018

 **Fandom:** Flash, Legends of Tomorrow

 **Author:** oneiriad

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Mick Rory/Leonard Snart

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 23:59

**Summary:**

"Amnesia, then," and Len nods to himself.   
"That's what we figured - except, the next day you didn't remember the first day. So we figured it was some sort of memory thing, like that guy in the movie where he'd actually killed his wife himself? And then the third day you started cursing me out in really dirty Latin and didn't know how light switches worked, which is when we finally started to get half a clue."

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245987)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Snowflake.mp3)


End file.
